


Green tea and pink hearts.

by TwoClassyCats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Ladystuck, Minor Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Party, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoClassyCats/pseuds/TwoClassyCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a couple of friends makes a delicious surprise for Nepeta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green tea and pink hearts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xdominoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdominoe/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> :33


End file.
